


leeknow's super awesome birthday! － stray kids

by angelnochu



Series: 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘩𝘣𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴ヾ( ์ ω ์ )b [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Kim Seungmin is a Confident Gay, Kim Seungmin is a Good Friend, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Panicked Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Seo Changbin is bullied, Soft Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnochu/pseuds/angelnochu
Summary: the boys throw minho a cat themed bday :3implied minsung (sorry not sorry)
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, implied minsung - Relationship
Series: 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘩𝘣𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴ヾ( ์ ω ์ )b [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787209
Kudos: 13





	leeknow's super awesome birthday! － stray kids

**Author's Note:**

> why are my skz fics always so short? like barely not even 1000 words?? am i doing something wrong???? what??????/

**minho's birthday party planning chat**

_**jorse** _ **is typing...**

**jorse [06:00]**

OK GUYS

I STARTED THIS CHAT FOR A REASON

**broccolichan [06:00]  
**

WHY ARE YOU TEXTING US IN THE CHAT AT 6 IN THE DAMN MORNING????

WE HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY TO PLAN HIS BIRTHDAY GO TO BED

**jorse [06:00]**

DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT

I LOVE MINHO WITH ALL I AM SO STFU

**cutiehyunjin! [06:01]**

STOP YELLING

IM TRYING TO READ JEONGIN A BED TIME STORY

**darkeu.com [06:01]**

IT'S 6AM WTF

**cutiehyunjin! [06:01]**

I DONT CARE

**peaches_bitches [06:01]**

he isn't reading anything to me

if he were i'd murder thou

**cutiehyunjin! [06:01]**

n0

**sausagemate [06:01]**

what if we did a cat themed birthday party?

with pictures of soongie...doongie?

**day6fanboy [06:01]**

isn't there just one?

**jorse [06:01]**

no you dumb idiot

there's three!

soongie, doongie, dori!

**day6fanboy [06:01]**

oh

oop-

**peaches_bitches [06:01]**

awww that'd be so cute!

I WANNA DO THE CAKKKEEE!

**darkeu.com [06:01]**

didn't you do that last time?

**cutiehyunjin! [06:02]**

l e t h i m d o i t o r d i e

**darkeu.com [06:02]**

no

**cutiehyunjin [06:02]**

WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY 

**darkeu.com [06:02]**

I MEANT NO TO DYING

god damn

**jorse [06:02]**

good because I already assigned jeongin to the cake

**broccolichan[06:02]**

assigned?

**jorse [06:02]**

yes ma'am

SEUNGMIN

**day6fanboy [06:02]**

AH

**jorse [06:02]**

you are doing the decoration

so print lots of pics of soongie, doongie, and dori!!

**day6fanboy [06:02]**

yes sir!

**jorse [06:02]**

CHANGBIN

**darkeu.com [06:02]**

exsqueeze me but I only answer to binnie

**and jorse [06:02]**

ok whatever binnie

can you like make little gifts for minho?

like little party favors

**darkeu.com [06:02]**

okay you gay

**cutiehyunjin! [06:03]**

i have some pictures of his cats saved.

I can make PaRTY HATSSS!!!!!!!

**jorse [06:03]**

ok then you and seungmin decorate then

felix and chan can buy the pinata

pleaaaasseee?

**sausagemate [06:03]**

sure i can

can i make brownies too?

minho loves em

**jorse [06:03]**

YES AND COOKIES

chan can you do the pinata then?

**broccolichan [06:03]**

sure

**sausagemate [06:03]**

i thought i was doing that too!

**jorse [06:03]**

no youre making brownies

and cookies

**sausagemate [06:03]**

aight

**peaches_bitches [06:03]**

am i still doing the cake?

**jorse [06:03]**

yes

**peaches_bitches [06:03]**

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**day6fanboy [06:04]**

yas.

* * *

**jorse [14:22]**

PLACES EVERYONE

SUEUNGMIN HYUNIJN DID YOUU FINIHD???

CHAN IS THE PINATAYBNJ EON?????????????

AHHHHHH FELIX THE BroIWNEIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**darkeu.com [14:22]**

yo chill

were all right next to you why are you texting?

**jorse [14:22]**

VEECUAS IM STRESED

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok im good

WHEN IS MY WIfEY ARRrrRIVVvVVINGGGGG???????/

 **broccolichan** **[14:22]**

soon you wacko

can you chill? please?

**cutiehyunjin! [14:23]**

ya it's not cute at all

**sausagemate [14:23]**

not cute mate

**day6fanboy [14:23]**

leaning more towards the freaky side

**peaches_bitches [14:23]**

uwu

**cutiehyunjin! [14:23]**

AHHHH SOOOOO CUTEEEEEEE

**peaches_bitches [14:23]**

owo

**cutiehyunjin! [14:23]**

*dies*

**darkeu.com [14:23]**

i was watching jeongin workout,

and I saw his biceps get bigger

and I just wanted to touch them

YOURE AMAZING!!!!!!!

**cutiehyunjin! [14:23]**

yeah i was watching him sleep,

**broccolichan [14:23]**

what-

**cutiehyunjin! [14:23]**

zip your lid

and I wanted to bite his face off

YOURE ADORABLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

**peaches_bitches [14:23]**

youre both creepy

but thanks! uwu

**cutiehyunjin! [14:24]**

ah-

**jorse [14:24]**

OML MINHO TEXTED ME

HE SAID BE THERE IN 5 MIN

HOLY SHIT IS EVERYTHING OKaY?

DoES IT LOOKOK zGOOD?????????/

AHHHHHHHHHIOWHIUGSIKGDIU

**broccolichan [14:24]**

you're acting like you're not even a member of skz

**sausagemate [14:24]**

he's y/n!1!!!!111!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!

**peaches_bitches [14:24]**

what's a "y/n"?

**cutiehyunjin! [14:24]**

shhh~ my baby~

I'll tell you when you're old enough

**peaches_bitches [14:24]**

aight.

**darkeu.com [14:25]**

so can we just chill now and wait for minho?

**sausagemate [14:25]**

yes please my cookies are still cooling.

**jorse [14:25]**

fine you rude ass bitches.

**cutiehyunjin! [14:25]**

try me ugly

**horse [14:25]**

LETS GO BITCH!

**day6fanboy [14:25]**

square up!

**broccolichan [14:25]**

wtf?

* * *

**bundles ™ [15:32]**

ah i loved the party!!!

it was so cute with all the pictures of soongie!!

and doongie!!

and my baby girl doriii!!!!!!!!!!

thank youuu~~ 

<33

**jorse [15:32]**

anything for my world<3

**broccolichan [15:32]**

can you not?

**jorse [15:32]**

no :)

**sausagemate [15:32]**

STOP MAKING ME FEEL SO SINGLE

STOP IT

**broccolimate [15:32]**

mate,

im right here

**sausagemate [15:33]**

:OOOOOO

MAAATTTTEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

**cutiehyunjin! [15:33]**

what the fuck?

anyways, your welcome minho

did you like your party hats?

me and minnie made them ;))

**bundles ™ [15:33]**

yes i did!!

I also loved the cute banner!

im gonna hang it up in my room :3

**darkeu.com [15:33]**

ok

dont care

**jorse [15:33]**

dont you even go there hoe

**darkeu.com [15:33]**

exsqueeze me?

HYUNJINS THE HOE

**cutiehyunjin! [15:33]**

WHaT???????????!!!!!!!!!1

**peaches_bitches [15:34]**

um

what about the cake?

I decorated it again! :D

**bundles ™ [15:34]**

i loved everything!!!!

jeongin the cake was adorable :))

and felix, youre brownies are yes

**sausagemate [15:34]**

hell yeah

**day6fanboy [15:34]**

thats nice to hear

me and hyunjinnie decorated!

you better pay us back for the pics we printed out

**cutiehyunjin! [15:34]**

yeah it was like 200 bucks for like 3 sheets of premium photos of cats???

like wtf???

**broccolichan [15:34]**

i thought you bought 8 sheets?

**day6fanboy [15:35]**

yeah so multiply that by whatever to get whatever

**broccolichan [15:35]**

-_-

**bundles ™ [15:35]**

anyways~

thank youuu!!!

i really really loved it :D

**jorse [15:35]**

youre welcome!!!

**darkeu.com [15:35]**

gay

**peaches_bitches [15:35]**

happy birthday hyung!!!

**bundles ™ [15:35]**

:>


End file.
